1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support device, and more particularly to a support device having an angle adjusting mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical wood working machines, such as planers, cutting machines, sewing machines, is required to be supplied with a long wood work piece. One or more table plates are secured on top of the base for supporting the work piece. However, the table plate may not be easily adjusted to different angular position for guiding or clamping the work piece.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional support devices for work pieces.